The present invention relates to a computer 1 peripheral device, especially to an integral peripheral device of USB local network card and USB modem.
By the driving force of network application, the life cycles of computer products become extraordinary short. The assembling, maintainability, function, transmission speed and stability of computer products are essential competition factors.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional computer peripheral design, wherein a computer 10 is connected to a LAN card through a USB (universal series bus) 20 to access LAN (Local Area Network). FIG. 2 shows another conventional computer peripheral design, wherein a computer 10 is connected to a MODEM 40 through a USB (universal series bus) 20, and uses the MODEM 40 to access network through telephone line. However, the above-mentioned computer peripheral designs can provide accessing to a unique network, which is inconvenient to user.
FIG. 3 shows an improved computer peripheral design, wherein a computer 10 is connected to a hub 50 through a USB 20 such that the computer can simultaneous communicate to an LAN card 30 and a MODEM 40 through the hub 50. FIG. 4 shows the internal structure of the computer peripheral shown in FIG. 3. The computer 10 has an application program 12 communicates to a USB LAN driver program 15 and a USB MODEM driver program 16 through an NDIS (Network Device Interface Specification) 13 and a VCOMM (Virtual Communication) 14. The USB LAN driver program 15 and the USB MODEM driver program 16, together with a USB hub driver program 18 is connected to an external hub 50 through a USB system driver program 19 and a USB cable 20. When the computer is to access Internet or LAN, the USB system driver program 19 receive data from the USB LAN driver program 15 and the USB MODEM driver program 16 and sends the data to the hub 50. Afterward the hub 50 dispatches the data to a USB LAN card 30 or a USB MODEM 40. On the contrary, when the computer is to receive data from Internet or LAN, the hub 50 receives data from the USB LAN card 30 and the USB MODEM 40 and sends the data to the USB system driver program 19. Afterward the USB system driver program 19 dispatches the data from the USB LAN card 30 and the USB MODEM 40 to the USB LAN driver program 15 and the USB MODEM driver program 16, respectively. The data is then sent to the application program 12 through the NDIS13 and the VCOMM 14. However, for a notebook user, he must carry a USB hub, a USB LAN card and a MODEM with him to access LAN and Internet resource, this is inconvenient.
It is an object of the invention to provide an integral peripheral of LAN card and MODEM to provide convenient portability and reduce power consumption.
It is another object of the invention to provide an integral peripheral of LAN card and MODEM, by which a computer can access LAN and Internet simultaneously and the remote users can share compute resource with other users.
To achieve the above objects the present invention provides an integral USB MODEM/USB LAN card peripheral comprising a first connector connected to a computer; a second connector connected to a telephone line; a third connector connected to LAN; a USB controller used to collect and dispatch internet data; wherein the USB controller has a micro-controller connected to a first memory, and a USB SIE (serial bus interface engine) connected between the first connector and the micro-controller. The micro-controller is connected to a MODEM module and an ether network media access controller through an internal bus, wherein the MODEM module is connected to the second connector for accessing Internet; and the ether network media access controller connected to the third connector through a physical layer for accessing LAN.